


I Think I Had A Vision Like That Once

by birene (zeroambi)



Category: Dead Zone
Genre: Multi, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-09
Updated: 2006-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-19 21:31:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/205417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeroambi/pseuds/birene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four people at a party. They mope. They fuck. The end.<br/>(And it could have been five if Bruce wasn't such a wuss.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Think I Had A Vision Like That Once

Dana Bright sipped at her third glass of champagne - or was it the fourth already? - and watched, increasingly bored, as Cleaves Mills’ finest scrambled around the exquisite buffet in the middle of the room, engaged in small talk, and busily clapped each other on the back for last years’ accomplishments.

Why the hell had she come here anyway? It had been hard enough for her not to laugh, when Gene had called and invited her to the Faith Heritage's New Years Ball at his mansion "to celebrate and renew their old _friendship_." Oh, but of course Gene. For old times' sake. She was sure it had absolutely nothing to do with her writing for the Boston Globe and having her own news show on TV now. So why didn't she just-- oh right, because of one Johnny Smith.

Johnny fucking Smith, who had been all excited when she had asked him to accompany her - and of course why would he not, it was her, after all - but now was nowhere to be seen. Actually she hadn't seen a glimpse of him since Gene had held his big heart-rending speech at the beginning of the festivities.

It had been kind of sad to watch how all the guests eagerly took out their checkbooks and purses to pour shitloads of money into the Faith Heritage collection box. She didn't know how Gene was doing it. Only, of course she did. There was hardly a thing the Reverend could do better than triggering persuading the bad conscience of the rich and beautiful to give money for some obscure charitable cause for the poor and underprivileged. It sure always worked with her. Johnny, too, had given a sizable donation, but then somehow vanished. It hadn't been so bad thirty minutes ago, but now Dana was bored out of her mind, not to mention slightly pissed off. If that was the new Johnny Smith dating experience, she actually preferred the old one, thank you very much.

Searching the room for some - for any - entertainment, Dana's eyes finally settled on Walt Bannerman talking to some city councilman. Walt Bannerman, who already looked pretty damn hot in his Sheriff's uniform, let alone in a white shirt under a dark grey suit and no tie, with his collar button opened. Damn fine man, that Walt, in more respect than one - his good looks were not the least of it. Unfortunately the good ones really were always married (or hit in the head). Not that Dana would let herself be stopped by such obstacles, but her train of thought was interrupted by Bruce Lewis approaching her to ask her about his friend: "Hey, Dana. Where’s Johnny?"

"See, that’s an interesting question." There must have been quite the right edge to her voice, because Bruce dark skin seemed to pale a bit. "I've been standing here now for almost an hour with only champagne and caviar for company, no Johnny Smith far and wide. You know anything about that?"

"Er ... maybe he had-- you know, something serious?" Bruce clumsily tried to defend his friend's absence.

"Oh, this is serious, all right," Dana retorted ominously, finishing her champagne. "You wanna dance?" She asked Bruce, sneaking her hands under his jacket and making the man jump slightly.

"Maybe-- uh, maybe I better go looking for Johnny. Purdy is probably giving him the New Year's speech already," he said, carefully prying Dana's hands off his body.

She gave him a knowing smirk. "You do that. And if you see our friend, tell him when we came here I was only horny. Now I’m angry, drunk, and horny and he better have a vision of making it up to me already."

"Jesus." Bruce seemed intent on putting some space between them. When he saw her reaching for another glass of champagne, he said, "Don't you think you have had enough of that?" Dana gave him the most evil glare she could muster. "Okay. I will-- I just uh--" With that he headed off in the direction of the entrance hall.

Nice ass, that Bruce, thought Dana while looking after him. So where was she? Right, Sheriff Walt. Who now was standing at the far side of the dance floor, joking with his wife. It really was a pity. She had personally searched through thousands of men - okay, thousands was maybe pushing it - but through hundreds of men and had found only two good among them. And both were in love with Sarah Bannerman, formerly Bracknell, of all people.

What the hell was it with that woman? Okay, she wasn’t exactly ugly. Kind of cute actually, if you like the stick with no tits look. And that dress she was wearing today suited her very well: Dana had to give her that. It emphasized her legs and actually gave her something resembling cleavage. Maybe a push-up to help with that, or - could it be? No bra at all, because Dana could swear she could almost make out the nipple - wait! Was she actually contemplating Sarah Bannerman’s ... underwear? Dana suspiciously looked back and forth between Sarah and the glass in her hand. This was more serious than she had thought. Maybe she really had had enough of the champagne. Fortunately she knew exactly where Gene was hiding the stronger stuff ...

Twenty minutes and two glasses of the finest Scottish whisky later, Dana still hadn't recovered from her sudden infatuation with Sarah's cleavage. Quite to the contrary: the Bannermans had just started to slow-dance and Sarah's breasts looked perfectly fine to her now. Mesmerized, she watched where Sarah's pendant reflected the ballroom lights. She and Walt made a damn beautiful couple, that was for sure.

Suddenly Bruce came back through the entrance door with Johnny in tow, both heading straight for where she stood. "I'm sorry, Dana." Johnny apologized and gave her a peck on the cheek. "But Gene was going on and on about my mother's trust fund and his plans for next year and then he introduced me to Alvin Meyers, one of last year's greatest contributors to the Faith Heritage cause." He made a helpless gesture with his hands and then leaned in to whisper: "Off the record, I'm not sure if the Reverend still would be that keen on Meyers' donations, if he had seen what I saw when the man gave me his hand." Johnny quickly shook his head like he desperately needed to clear it of that particular vision. "And there I had thought the rich man swimming in drugs and prostitutes was just a media myth," he added sarcastically.

"Uh-- Dana?" Dana had done her best to ignore him, and she demonstratively continued to watch Sarah and Walt dance. Johnny should notice that already.

"Dana? Are you staring at Walt?" Johnny sounded rather hurt.

Dana only rolled her eyes at him. “Oh fuck, Johnny. Look at them,” she said, excitedly.

"I've seen Walt and Sarah dance before." Was there a bit of resentment in Johnny's voice?

"Look at them!" she insisted. "Aren't they gorgeous?”

"What the-- ?" Johnny asked without a clue.

At that, Dana had had enough, "God, I don't know what your problem is! I mean, Sarah is a bit of a bitch, but I still really wouldn't mind to be the filling in a Bannerman Sandwich," she said, and unceremoniously emptied her third glass of whisky.

"You-- What?" Johnny looked at her like she had struck him with lightning, or, as it were, with a particular ridiculous vision.

"Oh, man. I guess she wasn't kidding when she said she was horny," Bruce mumbled to Johnny, but Dana could hear him anyway. He then gave his friend an overtly pitying look and squeezed his shoulder, "Good luck dude," he said, and headed once more for the buffet, leaving Dana alone with a completely nonplussed Johnny Smith.

***

Sarah could hardly remember the last time she had had such a good time. The food was delicious, the music just fine, and Walt looked fantastic and seemed more happy and relaxed than in years. It had been the right decision to go to the ball after all and to let JJ celebrate New Year's Eve with one of his friends from school. It hadn't been easy to let her baby go, but she was confident that Helen Wilkes wouldn't let the boys blow off vital body parts with their firecrackers.

"Wanna dance again?" Walt asked her, embracing her from behind.

"Oh, yes, please." Sarah accepted and let herself be led back to the dance floor. The dance music was a perfect excuse to cling tightly to Walt and feel up his hot body. Oh yes, Sarah thought, looking deep into Walt’s eyes, it was good that JJ wouldn’t be at home when they got back. After the music had ended Walt gave Sarah a promising kiss. "Mm, you taste good. Like Walt with champagne flavour," she murmured into his mouth.

"Yeah? Shall I get us new glasses?" asked Walt gesturing to the table where they had put down their empty champagne flutes.

"I'll do that," Sarah offered, and headed for the buffet. There was still quite the crowd and it took her some time to get to the champagne. Walt, the orderly person he was, had come after her after all, to bring back their used glasses. "They have service people here for this, you know," Sarah reminded Walt and gave him his new drink. "Ah, it's no big deal," said Walt, "and I wanted to get more salmon anyway." He added, reaching for the food and almost stepping on Bruce toes.

"Oh, hey Bruce, having fun?" asked Walt.

"I wish." Bruce had an expression on his face that looked suspiciously like a pout. "What is it with the women in this town? I'm a well employed, intelligent, humorous, not to mention damn good-looking single man. Why do none of them want me?"

"Oh, don't give up, Bruce. I'm sure you'll find the right girl eventually," Sarah tried to comfort him.

"Eventually? Can you tell me when that is? Hell, even Johnny managed a date for this," complained Bruce.

"Oh yeah, he's here with Dana, right? Have you seen them?" asked Sarah. "I don't think I've seen Johnny at all so far."

Bruce shrugged and gestured vaguely to the other side of the room. "They were just over there," he said. Then he lowered his voice and added: "But you two better stay away from Dana."

Sarah exchanged a puzzled look with her husband.

"Well, she got kinda pissed at Johnny and had a few too many, if you know what I mean," Bruce explained. "Last time I've seen her she was contemplating being the "filling in a Bannerman Sandwich," he added, lowering his voice even more.

"She-- What?!" Sarah wasn't sure she had heard that right. Hell, despite her inquiry she wasn't even sure she wanted to hear that right. Her husband of course seemed to be totally unfazed by Bruce's revelation.

"Oh, really?" he asked. He seemed uninterested, but then started to scan the room curiously. "You know where she went?"

"Walt!?" Sarah cried out, shocked at the unmistakable tone in his voice and slapped her husband in the chest.

"What? A guy can dream, right?" Walt said with a stupid smirk on his face. "And it was you who said just lately that after over ten years we should find some new exciting and challenging ways to spice up our sex life," he added whispering in her ear.

Okay, Sarah thought, maybe Walt was a bit too relaxed today. "I didn’t mean it like that!" she hissed back. At least-- she didn't think so. Bruce, of course, was no help at all. "Well, I for one can't blame the man. You and Dana are two very attractive women," he said, winking at Walt conspiratorally.

That's so typical, Sarah thought, slightly annoyed. Stupid men and their stupid fantasies. But now that table could be turned. "So you would like that, huh? Me and Dana at your service?" Walt just continued to grin foolishly. "Would you at least care to return the favour to me, say, with Johnny?" she asked her husband with an innocent look on her face.

"With John?" Walt asked, caught off guard. He made a face as Bruce winced in sympathy. "Er… he's not exactly my type.“ Walt finally answered evasively, which got him an eyeroll from Sarah and a chuckle from Bruce. But then Walt suddenly gave Bruce a funny look and said cryptically: “Though, if you had said Bruce ..."

And that made Bruce snort champagne right through his nose. "Whoa!" Trying to clean up the mess, he stared big eyed and unbelievingly at Walt. "You leave me out of this!" he demanded.

Now it was Sarah's turn to be mightily amused and Walt also was unable to stifle his laughter in the end. Bruce shot them a glare. "Yeah, yeah, laugh it up. I'm out of here," he grumbled and turned his back at them. "What the hell have they put in the champagne?" Sarah heard him mutter as he left.

"Jesus, Walt, I think you really scared the poor guy," she informed her husband.

"Yeah? Well, that serves him right, for telling John all those god-awful cop jokes. Because I'm the one who has to put up with that shit on stake-outs then," Walt defended himself.

"Oh you poor, poor, thing you." Sarah kissed him first on the cheeks and then on the lips, and although her sympathy was insincere, she found herself lost in the kiss, breaking away only reluctantly. It took her a while to notice that Walt was giving her a tender but rather thoughtful look.

"You were serious about me and John?" he finally asked curiously.

Oh crap, Sarah thought. How to get out of this one? "Um ... I don't know. Maybe?" she said tentatively. "I just hope you weren't serious about me and Dana," she tried to divert and sound annoyed, but very likely failed miserably, because Walt just grinned slyly at her. "Oh, I don't know. Maybe?" he answered.

Sarah glanced at her husband and thought that she would never get over how adorable he looked when he was smiling. Ah, fuck this all, she thought. They didn't need no stinkin' other people to spice up their sex life and she was going to prove it. She took away Walt's new champagne glass and put it back on the buffet table together with her own. Grabbing his hands, she dragged her husband out of the ballroom, ignoring his "Hey? Where are we going?" and directed him to a hopefully more silent part of the mansion.

This thing was almost as big as the mausoleum Johnny called his home. Sarah had no idea what the Reverend needed with all that space. At the end of a longer corridor Sarah opened a door and peeked into what seemed to be one of the guestrooms. There was a big four-poster bed in the middle and a door on the left side that likely led to its own bathroom. She shoved Walt in and sneaked her hand under his jacket to unbutton his dress shirt. She bumped the door closed behind them with her butt.

"Damn, Sarah, we can't -- if someone comes in here," Walt tried to reason with her.

"What happened to challenging and exciting?" asked Sarah in return, stripping off Walt's jacket between heated kisses and letting it crumple to the floor. While letting her hands roam greedily over Walt's bared chest, she tried to navigate them to the bed, but somehow they got lost and ended up against the bathroom door. There she won a short fight with the zipper on Walt's slacks and took his cock in her hand, rubbing it just the way she knew he liked it.

Walt's sharp intake of breath was like music to her ears.

"Yeah, Sarah, Baby!" He moaned and let his head fall back against the door behind him. His hands were caressing Sarah's shoulders and he pushed the straps of her dress down over them. He sneaked one hand under her top to pinch one nipple, and slipped the other under the dress' skirt to shove her panties out of the way for better access. Penetrating her with two fingers and carefully rubbing his thumb over her clit, he made Sarah squirm. She heard herself whimper and started to thrust up against his hand, increasing the pace with which she was working his cock herself.

But after a while Walt took her hand away from his cock, turned them around, and entered her in one swift move, nailing her to the bathroom door. "Oh, God, Walt!" Damn, she loved her hubby, Sarah thought, while hooking her legs around his back. Loved him to tiny little pieces. They both immediately fell into a fierce rhythm and Sarah started to pant heavily, echoing Walt's groans. She knew that she was almost there when ...

 _"Fuck yes, Johnny!"_

Sarah felt Walt freeze in his motions, and they both exchanged shocked and confused looks.

There was one thing - even if it was something rather embarrassing - Sarah was really proud of: she had never called out Johnny's name when having sex with Walt. Not during the coma and not even in her most desperate and stupid times after Johnny had woken up. She sure as hell hadn't done so now, so what ...?

Walt, brought out of his rhythm tried to keep their balance. But when he readjusted them against the door, her left ass cheek somehow caught against the door knob, the door swung open and ... good thing Reverend Purdy happened to have two inch thick obscenely expensive fur rugs in his bathrooms.

***

Okay, Johnny thought, when it suddenly rained Bannermans from above and he saw Sarah lying beside him with her husband in unmistakenly position on top of her, maybe he should have locked the door after all. But he had been kind of busy to prove his real worth to Dana once and for all when they had ended up here, because her starting to fantasise about Sarah and Walt while on a date with him was ... Just. Not. On.

"Ooops, who do we have here?" he heard Dana ask. Walt, who was obviously trying very hard not to stare at her bared breasts resting in Johnny’s hands, responded, "Uh... Hello there..."

"Er-- hi," was also pretty much all Johnny's short-circuited brain could manage. Now this was awkward. But what do you say when you're lying on a semi-public bathroom floor at a party, in the process of being ridden by your sometimes-but-most-times-not-girlfriend, and then find out the hard way, that the mother of your son and her husband had a pretty similar idea? There wasn't shit like that in the how-to-books. In his visions maybe, but not in-- that reminded him, shouldn't he have seen this coming? Some psychic he was.

"Um-- sorry, we didn't know there was anybody in here," Sarah finally mumbled, excusing herself.

Johnny made a gesture with his left hand that he hoped seemed appeasing. "No, it's okay. Actually, I think I had a vision like that once ..." And what a dumb thing to say was that, although it made Dana laugh?

"Yeah. It’s just the classic Johnny Smith dating experience," she said, taking Johnny's other hand off her boob and leering at Walt. "And it isn’t half bad, if you ask me." With that she climbed off Johnny and pounced on Walt, shoving him down of Sarah, smooching him to the ground. Johnny and Sarah sat up and looked at each other, gobsmacked. For a moment it seemed like Walt might protest, but not for long. His hand finally settled where Johnny's had been just a short time before, and he began to moan into Dana's mouth.

This led to Sarah recovering faster than him. "What the-- ? Get your hands off my husband, whore!" She yelled, and tackled Dana, forcing her off Walt again.

"Who are you calling a whore, bitch!?" Dana yelled back at her, launching herself and Sarah into a serious scuffle. Well, more like a bitchfight actually, thought Johnny. Complete with hair pulling and cloth ripping - at least the bit of it that was left to begin with.

Somewhere in the back of his mind it occurred to him, that maybe he should intervene, but obviously his brain damage was more severe than he thought, because watching this was utterly fascinating somehow. It reminded him of those naked girl wrestling matches they showed late night on the porn channels. Not that Johnny was watching anything like that.

He heard Sarah curse heavily, as Dana, who seemed to have gained the upper hand, got on top of her. "What? Afraid that he might like it?" Dana asked her, challenging. She had managed to trap Sarah's wrists over her head, her eyes glittering dangerously. "Afraid that you might like it?" she inquired and started to thrust lightly against Sarah.

"F-u-ck! Walt!? Get her off me!" demanded Sarah, although Johnny thought that her 'fuck' hadn't sounded entirely displeased.

Walt, certainly, did nothing of the kind, but just stared open-mouthed at the scene unfolding in front of him. Well, at least he wasn't the only brain-dead guy around anymore, Johnny thought.

"Oh, I think I could get you off all on my own," said Dana, taking one hand of Sarah's wrists, and starting to touch the Sheriff's wife in totally inappropriate places.

"Hot, damn!" was all the Sheriff had to say to that, and Johnny had to force himself to look away when Walt finally started to touch himself and beat his thick, hard cock.

But this drew Johnny’s gaze back to Sarah and Dana, the former having given up on resisting and instead leaning into a kiss from the latter. Soon Dana kissed her way down Sarah’s neck towards her breasts, where she started to suck gently at the nipples. One hand slipped between Sarah’s legs, making her moan and squirm against Dana.

Johnny was just starting to think that he too could totally get into this, when he noticed that Walt had stopped staring like an idiot at the girls while jerking off, and was now staring at uh-- Johnny’s cock? His cock which looked really stupid all abandoned and twitching, with a bright red cherry flavoured condom on top.

"You’ve got another one of those?" Walt asked, pointing at his cock, or rather at the condom as it seemed.

"Uh ..." yeah, he had, because despite what Bruce thought, Johnny wasn’t a total loser, and although he wasn't sure if he even wanted to know where Walt was going with this, Johnny reached into his right jacket pocket and handed Walt one of his condoms.

"Thanks." Walt snagged the thing out of his hand, unceremoniously took off his clothes, and threw them into the empty bathtub ... Yep, naked Walt did indeed look fucking gorgeous, Johnny had to give Dana that much.

The girls were too busy to notice when Walt put on the condom and lined up after Dana like he did shit like that every day. He traced his hands down Dana’s back and ass and took her from behind. She excitedly threw her head back and called out Walt’s name.

Right. That was definitely not where he had thought this was going, and Johnny would rather not think to hard about what that said about him. Dana in a Bannerman Sandwich, there you go. And what was he? Leftover fries?

"John!?" Oh, Walt was trying to get his attention. "Would you stop sitting there like a frozen duck? I could need a bit of help here," he said pointing towards Sarah and thrusting into Dana.

Uh, well, he is the Sheriff, thought Johnny, and stripped off his pants and the now useless condom, throwing his jacket and shirt to Walt’s clothed in the bathtub.

Having crawled over to where the fun stuff was happening, he cowered down besides Sarah and - damn, it had been too long. Four years and six years before that, he had almost forgotten how damn beautiful Sarah looked in the throes of passion.

Turning her eyes away from Dana, she looked at him and shoved one hand into his hair, pulling him down into a deep and overdue kiss. Searching for a place to put his hands, he ended up laying them over Sarah’s breasts, massaging them tenderly and sliding one hand down to circle her belly button. From there Walt took his hand and led it between Sarah’s legs to join his and Dana's wicked fingers.

"Johnny," Sarah was breathing against his lips, driving him almost mad with desire never mind that it was probably one of Walt’s hands caressing his left ass cheek and thigh, which gave Johnny a funny feeling in his nether regions.

But in the end it was Sarah who came first, her panting reaching a treacherous staccato, followed by Dana and Walt in short succession, offering vocal performances of varying degrees. Afterwards Walt moved off Dana, disposed of the used condom, and lay down besides his wife. He cuddled against her other side, showering her face and neck with kisses and little love bites.

Dana settled in between Sarah and Johnny. She looked exhausted, but when her eyes fell on his still hard and straining cock a big grin spread across her face and she licked her lips. Holy shit, that woman was insatiable, but Johnny wasn’t about to complain. He just hoped that Walt was not actually right with his Dana=carnivorous plant theory.

Pushing him down on his back, Dana soon let her tongue trace up and down his shaft and sucked softly at his cockhead, until Johnny was this close to coming, and then suddenly-- she stopped. "Fuck, Dana!" he whined, frustrated, "finish me, please."

"Not yet," she refused. "You've got another condom?"

"Huh?" Why was everybody asking him for condoms? Did he look like a sex-shop clerk? Damn it, he just wanted to come already! Yet in no condition to argue, he only nodded and asked weakly, "Why?"

"Because I want you to fuck the Sheriff," said Dana in a low, conspiring tone that sent an electric shock to his dick.

She-- What?

“Ey, ey, whoa." Walt protested weakly, letting go of Sarah and holding his hands up in a weird mixture of defiance and surrender, "Could I maybe have a say in that matter first?”

“No,” said a very determined sounding Sarah, making Dana laugh out loud and Johnny boggle. And he boggled even some more when he witnessed Sarah rolling on top of her husband, spreading his legs and starting to-- finger his ass? This was getting more and more surreal.

Soon Walt was groaning again, and while Dana was raiding Johnny's abandoned jacket for another condom, Sarah had grabbed some kind of lotion from the sink and then continued to plunder Walt's mouth and ass.

Johnny got distracted, however, when Dana came back and kissed him deeply. She expertly put the new condom on his aching cock and urged him in Walt and Sarah's direction. When Walt used this very moment to make some especially interesting noises, Johnny felt a bit of panic rising in his belly. "Wait. I can't. I can't just. I've nev-- ," he heard himself stutter. "It's not so much different from riding a bike," whispered Dana in his ear.

Damn that women and her useless sex-metaphors, Johnny thought. He had never done this before, not even with a woman. Not that he um-- hadn't always been a bit curious, but there was _no way in hell_ he would have ever gotten up the nerve to ask Sarah-- although, looking at the beautiful naked redhead besides him, he totally could have asked Dana, he guessed.

"Come here, John." Walt's strained sounding voice interrupted his thoughts and Johnny turned towards him. "It's okay, John," Walt reassured him, squeezing Johnny’s forearms and fitting him in the place between his legs that Sarah had left. She was lying at Walt's side now and reached for Johnny's cock, guiding it into her husband's ready ass.

"God, it has been too long," moaned Walt, obviously pleased, strengthening his grip on Johnny. "Move," he urged him on.

Johnny obeyed and first it was weird, but Walt was so hot and tight and Walt and damn. He was fucking the Sheriff. Even better, Walt really seemed to like it. Sarah and Dana too, from the look of it.

They both were clinging to Walt's sides, alternatively caressing him or each other, helping to support his wide spread legs. Johnny sped up his thrusts and enclosed Walt's cock with shaky fingers.

"Oh yeah, John," gasped Walt, and putting his hand over Johnny's, suddenly Johnny had a vivid vision of a younger Sarah fucking Walt with a strap-on, which totally sent him over the edge.

Walt was spilling over his hand soon after, crying out his relief. Having come for the second time this night, he looked pretty exhausted. Exhausted but also very cute, sticky and sweaty and all. Spent himself, Johnny just slumped on top of Walt and finally rolled to the side between him and Dana. It took them all a while to catch their breath and stop groaning and panting.

"Now that was perfect," Johnny finally heard himself say, and it was true.

"Not your type, huh?" He heard Sarah whisper gleefully to Walt.

"Okay, I take that back," groaned Walt. "Happy now?"

Dana was giggling into the rug beside Johnny. "You know what would make this even more perfect? If Gene walked in on us now."

"Oh please," he shot her an accusing glare. "Leave Purdy out of this."

"You know for an old guy he isn't half bad in the sa--"

"Dana!!!"

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry. I couldn't manage anything plotty, so you'll have to live with the bad foursome porn.  
> There are a bunch of insinuations that probably won't make much sense if you haven't seen the  
> Episode "Dinner with Dana", the fic title not being the least of it.


End file.
